Cancer is presently one of the leading causes of death in developed nations and is a serious threat to modern society. Cancer can develop in any tissue of any organ at any age. Worldwide, more than 10 million people are diagnosed with cancer every year and it is estimated that this number will grow to 15 million new cases every year by 2020. It is believed that cancer causes six million deaths every year or 12% of the deaths worldwide.
The etiology of cancer is not clearly understood. Cancer has been linked to or associated with many factors over the many years of ongoing research including genetic susceptibility, chromosome breakage disorders, viruses, environmental factors and immunologic disorders. Cancer encompasses a large category of medical conditions. Cancer cells can arise in almost any organ and/or tissue of the body. Cancer develops when cells in a part of the body begin to grow or differentiate out of control.
Although recent research has vastly increased our understanding of many of the molecular mechanisms of tumorigenesis and has provided numerous new avenues for the treatment of cancer, standard treatments for most malignancies remain gross resection, chemotherapy, and radiotherapy. While increasingly successful, each of these treatments may cause numerous undesired side effects. For example, surgery may result in pain, traumatic injury to healthy tissue, and scarring. Radiation therapy has the advantage of killing cancer cells but it also damages non-cancerous tissue at the same time. Chemotherapy involves the administration of various anti-cancer drugs to a patient. These standard treatments often are accompanied by adverse side effects, e.g., nausea, immune suppression, gastric ulceration and secondary tumorigenesis.
Over the years, many individuals and companies have conducted extensive research searching for improvements in the treatments for the wide array of cancers. Companies are developing bioactive agents including chemical entities, e.g., small molecules, and biologics, e.g., antibodies, with the desire of providing more beneficial therapies for cancer. Some of the bioactive agents tested have worked and provided beneficial therapeutic effects in some individuals or cancer types and others have failed or had minimal therapeutic effects in their testing protocols. Other bioactive agents studied to date have mechanisms of action that are not entirely understood.
Coenzyme Q10, also referred to herein as CoQ10, Q10, ubiquinone, or ubidecarenone, is a popular nutritional supplement and can be found in capsule form in nutritional stores, health food stores, pharmacies, and the like, as a vitamin-like supplement to help protect the immune system through the antioxidant properties of ubiquinol, the reduced form of CoQ10. CoQ10 is art-recognized and further described in International Publication No. WO 2005/069916, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
CoQ10 is found throughout most tissues of the human body and the tissues of other mammals. The tissue distribution and redox state of CoQ10 in humans has been reviewed in a review article by Bhagavan H N, et al., Coenzyme Q10: Absorption, tissue uptake, metabolism and pharmacokinetic, Free Radical Research 40(5), 445-453 (2006) (hereinafter, Bhagavan, et al.). The authors report that “as a general rule, tissues with high-energy requirements or metabolic activity such as the heart, kidney, liver and muscle contain relatively high concentrations of CoQ10.” The authors further report that “[a] major portion of CoQ10 in tissues is in the reduced form as the hydroquinone or ubiquinol, with the exception of brain and lungs,” which “appears to be a reflection of increased oxidative stress in these two tissues.” In particular, Bhagavan et al. reports that in heart, kidney, liver, muscle, intestine and blood (plasma), about 61%, 75%, 95%, 65%, 95% and 96%, respectively, of CoQ10 is in the reduced form. Similarly, Ruiz-Jiminez, et al., Determination of the ubiquinol-10 and ubiquinone-10 (coenzyme Q10) in human serum by liquid chromatography tandem mass spectrometry to evaluate the oxidative stress, J. Chroma A 1175(2), 242-248 (2007) (hereinafter Ruiz-Jiminez, et al.) reports that when human plasma was evaluated for Q10 and the reduced form of Q10 (Q10H2), the majority (90%) of the molecule was found in the reduced form.
CoQ10 is very lipophilic and, for the most part, insoluble in water. Due to its insolubility in water, limited solubility in lipids, and relatively large molecular weight, the efficiency of absorption of orally administered CoQ10 is poor. Bhagavan, et al. reports that “in one study with rats it was reported that only about 2-3% of orally-administered CoQ10 was absorbed.” Bhagavan, et al. further reports that “[d]ata from rat studies indicate that CoQ10 is reduced to ubiquinol either during or following absorption in the intestine.”
CoQ10 has been associated with cancer in the literature for many years. Described below are some representative but not all inclusive examples of the reported associations in the literature. Karl Folkers, et al., Survival of Cancer Patients on Therapy with Coenzyme Q10, Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communication 192, 241-245 (1993) (herein after “Folkers, et al.”) describes eight case histories of cancer patients “on therapy with CoQ10” and their stories of survival . . . “for periods of 5-15 years.” CoQ10 was orally administered to eight patients having different types of cancer, including pancreatic carcinoma, adenocarcinoma, laryngeal carcinoma, breast, colon, lung and prostate cancer. Folkers, et al. sets forth that “these results now justify systemic protocols.” Lockwood, et al., Progress on Therapy of Breast Cancer with Vitamin Q10 and the Regression of Metastases, Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communication 212, 172-177 (1995) (hereinafter “Lockwood, et al.”) is another review article that reports on the “[p]rogress on therapy of breast cancer with Vitamin Q10”. Lockwood, et al. refers to Folkers, et al., which “covers 35 years of international research on animals and humans which revealed variable levels of vitamin Q10 in non-tumor and tumor tissues and includes data on vitamin Q10 which are intrinsic to the host defense system as based on increased survivors of treated mice with tumors”.
Lockwood, et al. further sets forth that “[t]he potential of vitamin Q10 therapy of human cancer became evident in 1961” relying on a study that determined the blood levels of CoQ10 in 199 Swedish and American cancer patients that revealed variable levels of deficiencies in cases of breast cancer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,233, issued Jul. 9, 2002 (hereinafter Sears, et al.) describes compositions containing lipid-soluble benzoquinones, e.g., coenzyme Q10, for the prevention and/or treatment of mitochondriopathies. Sears, et al. sets forth that “CoQ10 treatment has been reported to provide some benefits in cancer patients (see column 2, lines 30-31).”
As of the date of filing of this application, the National Cancer Institute reports that no well-designed clinical trials involving large numbers of patients of CoQ10 in cancer treatment have been conducted since “the way the studies were done and the amount of information reported made it unclear if the benefits were caused by the coenzyme Q10 or by something else.” See The National Cancer Institute (NCI), available at www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/pdq/cam/coenzymeQ10/patient/allpages (Sep. 29, 2008). In particular, the NCI cites three small studies on the use of CoQ10 as an adjuvant therapy after standard treatment in breast cancer patients, in which some patients appeared to be helped by the treatment, and reiterates that “weaknesses in study design and reporting, however, made it unclear if benefits were caused by the coenzyme Q10 or by something else.” The NCI specifies that “these studies had the following weaknesses: the studies were not randomized or controlled; the patients used other supplements in addition to coenzyme Q10; the patients received standard treatments before or during the coenzyme Q10 therapy; and details were not reported for all patients in the studies.” The NCI further reports on “anecdotal reports that coenzyme Q10 has helped some cancer patients live longer, including patients with cancers of the pancreas, lung, colon, rectum and prostate,” but states that “the patients described in these reports, however, also received treatments other than coenzyme Q10 including chemotherapy, radiation therapy and surgery.”
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0035981, published Feb. 16, 2006 (hereinafter “Mazzio 2006”) describes methods and formulations for treating or preventing human and animal cancers using compositions that exploit the vulnerability of cancers with regards to its anaerobic requirement for non-oxidative phosphorylation of glucose to derive energy, which is opposite to the host. The formulations of Mazzio 2006 contain one or more compounds that synergistically promote oxidative metabolism and/or impede lactic acid dehydrogenase or anaerobic glucose metabolism and more particularly are described as containing “2,3-dimethoxy-5-methyl-1,4-benzoquinone (herein also termed “DMBQ”) (quinoid base) and options for the entire ubiquinone series including corresponding hydroquinones, ubichromenols, ubichromanols or synthesized/natural derivatives and analogues. See Mazzio 2006 at page 3, paragraph 0010. Mazzio 2006 establishes “the short chain ubiquinones (CoQ<3) as anti-cancer agents and even further establishes that “2,3-dimethoxy-5-methyl-1,4-benzoquinone (DMBQ) is in excess of 1000 times more potent than CoQ10 as an anti-cancer agent.” See Mazzio 2006 at page 3, paragraph 0011. Mazzio 2006 further set forth that the study “did not find CoQ10 to be as lethal as expected” and like “previous studies that have employed CoQ10 against cancer have been somewhat contradictory”. See Mazzio 2006 at pages 3-4 for an extensive list of citations supporting this statement.
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0248693, published Oct. 25, 2007 (herein after “Mazzio 2007”) also describes nutraceutical compositions and their use for treating or preventing cancer. Again, this published patent application focuses on the short chain ubiquinones and specifically sets forth that CoQ10 is not a critical component of this invention. According to Mazzio 2007 “while CoQ10 can increase the Vmax of mitochondrial complex II activity in cancer cells (Mazzio and Soliman, Biochem Pharmacol. 67:1167-84, 2004), this did not control the rate of mitochondrial respiration or 02 utilization through complex IV. And, CoQ10 was not as lethal as expected. Likewise, results of CoQ10 against cancer have been contradictory.” See Mazzio 2007 at page 5, paragraph 0019.